enchino_the_mystic_forestfandomcom-20200214-history
It's A Beautiful World
It's A Beautiful World is the season premiere of the third season of Mystic Forest Fighters, and the twenty-fifth episode overall. Previous: Mystic Forest Fighters 2 - Dragon Slayers Next: Under New Law Summary Lucille's voice can be heard singing a beautiful melody as the ocean flows on a sunny day. The ship of the Mystic Forest Fighters X then sails into view, where Lucille can be seen looking over the side at the waves and singing. Luke approaches and greets her with a kiss, asking about the song. Lucille explains that the song is called "It's A Beautiful World", which her mother used to sing for her all the time. Their moment is interrupted when Anastasia crashes by, dueling with Yul and using her magic to fend off his arrows. Yul explains that they are practicing, but Luke assures the two that the Unknown Side has been peaceful since Herb's defeat, so they don't need to train as hard. Anastasia tells Luke that it never hurts to be prepared, as she and Yul continue. Luke's voice narrates everything that has happened so far. He explains that he is a vampire who possesses the Dragon Key alongside his chameleon friend Noah, which he is fated to protect for the next four-hundred-ninety-nine years to keep the lands called the Unknown Side safe. A year ago, him and a group of pirate bandits known as the Mystic Forest Fighters X killed an evil sorcerer named Herb and saved the world. He then introduces his friends. Lucille, his girlfriend and a werewolf. Anastasia, his cousin and a werefox. Noah, his travel companion and fellow key holder. Joey, Noah's best friend and a martial artist kangaroo. Yul, a master archer elf and a wise historian. Jewel, Joey's girlfriend and a fierce warrior marsupial. B.I., a wise and powerful elderly komodo dragon. Rattigan, a great blacksmith and janitor. Otis, a sneaky ninja grasshopper with a feisty spirit. Ra, a bodybuilding shark and a bit of an egotist. Captain Burns, the captain of the crew with a strong sense of justice. Lastly, Luke heads to the quarters of his dear friend Sapphire, who is polishing her blade collection. She greets Luke with a hug and invites him to sit down and have a cup of tea with her. Meanwhile, Noah meets with B.I. for their daily meditation session. Having grown immensely over the past year, Noah asks B.I. when they will get to take on another mission. B.I. tells Noah to be patient and treat every day as a training day, to keep his strength growing until he can finally unleash it. In a private room, Joey and Jewel cuddle and joke around with each other. Their cuddling session is cut short when Rattigan enters to vacuum the room, prompting Joey to perform a Kung-fu kick on the man, knocking him out of the room. Back in Sapphire's quarters, Sapphire asks Luke about his sword, Killfear. Luke describes the sword as "part of him", and he feels that it's his strongest power since he gave up lycanthropy to become a vampire. Sapphire reassures Luke that he probably has more power than he knows about, but he'll discover it once he gets the hang of being a vampire. Back above deck, Lucille talks with Captain Burns about where to go next. Otis arrives, revealing to have recently been promoted to Captain Burns' second-in-command, as he describes his land estimation. Otis estimates that the land of Neel is the closest to their location, to which Lucille recommends docking at to see if anyone there needs help. Burns agrees and sets the course for Neel. Walking away, Otis asks Lucille how things are going with Luke. Lucille hesitates for a moment, before explaining that she still loves him, but something is very different about him ever since he stopped being a werewolf. Otis tells her that people change, and it's something that everyone must get used to. Meanwhile, Anastasia watches Ra and Yul work out, asking how she can manage muscles like Ra's. Ra explains his workout regime and eating schedule, which doesn't interest the fox girl. Yul, on the other hand, tells Anastasia that she can be just as strong without big muscles, as long as she is mentally capable. That night at the dinner table, Rattigan serves dinner for everyone, but most hesitate to eat when he says that Anastasia helped cook. Captain Burns addresses the crew and announces his plans to dock in Neel in a day, where they shall search for trouble to resolve. Ra is disappointed, viewing Neel as a boring land, but Otis welcomes the idea of visiting such a different place. Noah, having never heard of Neel, asks B.I. about it. B.I. explains that Neel was founded by an elf named Nuh who went on a voyage to find the lost goblins. The mention of the word "goblins" causes Luke and Noah to tense up, but B.I. reminds them that goblins were originally created by Loc, founder of Euland, to be used as guinea pigs to go across the New Ocean to find new lands without being killed by the conditions. They found Fukiko and Realgon, and claimed it as their own under the rule of Blugglug. When Blugglug proved to be a tyrannous leader, the goblin named Realgon killed him with his sword Sla and took over as the ruler of Realgon. Luke is interested in the idea of killing a tyrannous ruler, but is informed by Lucille that their current political system of being run by a king, queen, and a council of each land's leaders is in place specifically to avoid a tyrannous king. Meanwhile, Hubert the Goblin arrives at the royal land of High Peak with several boats full of goblin soldiers. He leads them forward and kills any royal guards in his way, storming the castle. The King, the Queen, and the Prince are inside the main room addressing the council, when Hubert and his soldiers enter with their weapons drawn. Hubert grins and comments "It's time for a little change of leadership around here..." as he approaches the royal family. Back with the Mystic Forest Fighters X, Jewel and Joey fall asleep together while Noah asks Luke if he ever worries about the goblins revolting. Luke says that goblins don't scare him, and the Unknown Side is ready for anything they may have to throw at them. Noah, with a boost of confidence, returns to his room with Ra and Yul for the night. Luke then walks past Lucille, asking if she'll welcome him in her room for the night. Lucille pauses for a moment, before turning to Luke with a smile and telling him "Don't be late." Luke chuckles as the ship sails off into the night. Appearances *Lucille the Werewolf *Luke *Anastasia the Werefox *Yul the Elf *Noah the Chameleon *Joey the Kangaroo *Jewel the Wallaby *B.I. the Komodo Dragon *Rattigan *Otis the Grasshopper *Ra the Shark *Captain Burns *Sapphire *Hubert the Goblin *The King *The Queen *The Prince Trivia *The episode title is named after the song that Lucille sings in the beginning. Category:Season Premieres Category:Mystic Forest Fighters Episodes